Entities who maintain and process accounts for individuals sometimes require accountholders to submit certain information associated with their accounts. For example, insurance companies sometimes require their policyholders to submit odometer readings for vehicles covered by insurance policies, where the insurance companies may use the odometer readings for various insurance processing and for maintaining account information. Generally, the entities must manually review and identify the relevant information and update the accounts to reflect the information.
However, these submissions and reportings may be inaccurate and/or may include information reported in a fraudulent manner. This results in inaccurate account information which can negatively impact costs for individuals. Additionally, and especially in instances of fraudulently-reported information, increased costs may be passed down to individuals.
Accordingly, there is an opportunity to analyze individual-submitted information for accuracy, such that respective accounts may be accurately updated.